The Lost Heroine
by jamiest
Summary: How different would the series be if Annabeth disappeared instead of Percy? More havoc than usual, Percy would not rest until Annabeth is found, even if that means sneaking along a quest which doesn't need him.
1. I : Jason

**Summary: How different would the series be if Annabeth disappeared instead of Percy? More havoc than usual, Percy would not rest until Annabeth is found, even if that means sneaking along a quest which doesn't need him.**

 **A/N: When I put * it means I got it from the book, it won't happen very often but I had no idea how to start things smoothly without adding this whole chunk from The Lost Hero. Sorry about that.**

 **Also this is my first fanfiction, I'm planning to do the whole series but I'm not that sure how long it would take because of school and other things so sorry if I take long to update.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

I : Jason

After seeing Coach Hedge being kidnapped by those _venti_ Jason expected his day to get better. It really didn't.

*"Coach Hedge said that he had to protect three people," Jason remembered. "I think he meant us."

"And that thing Dylan turned into…" Piper shuddered. "God, I can't believe it was _hitting_ on me. He called us… what, _demigods?"_

Leo lay on his back, staring at the sky. He didn't seem anxious to get up. "Don't know what _demi_ means," he said. "But I'm not felling too godly. You guys felling godly?"

There was a brittle sound like dry twigs snapping, and the cracks in the sky walk began to widen.

"We need to get off this thing," Jason said. "Maybe if we -"

"Ohhh-kay," Leo interrupted. "Look up there and tell me if those are flying horses."

At first Jason thought Leo had hit his head too hard. Then he saw a dark shape descending from the eats – too slow for a plane, too large for a bird. As it got closer, he could see a pair of winged animals – grey, four-legged, exactly like horses – except each one had a twenty-foot wingspan. And they were pulling a brightly painted box with two wheels: a chariot.

"Reinforcements," he said. "Hedge told me an extraction squad was coming for us."

"Extraction squad?" Leo struggled to his feet. "That sounds painful."

"And where are they extracting us _to?_ "

Jason watched as the chariot landed on the far end of the sky walk. The flying horses tucked in their wings and cantered nervously across the glass, as if they sensed it was near breaking.* Not even giving Jason a chance to comprehend that there were flying horses in front of him, a figure jumped of the chariot before it stopped moving and ran towards them with… was that a _sword?_

He was tall and lean, with messy black hair and sea green eyes which looked crazed like a sea storm. Jason heard Piper hold her breath behind him, seeing someone run at them with a sword was never wracking for anyone but his eyes made it a whole lot scarier.

"Where is she?" the boy demanded. "I swear if any of you hurt her…"

Jason was really confused now, "where is who?"

The boy lowered his sword and closed his eyes, as if he was trying to calm himself. His eyes opened again and he looked a lot calmer, as if the storm inside of him subsided. He looked at all of Piper and Leo and asked, "There was supposed to be a satyr with you, Coach Hedge, where is he?"

Leo cleared his throat. "First of all what's a satyr? And secondly he was taken by these weird… tornado things."

The boy arched an eyebrow and then smiled, "a satyr is half man half goat, and I suppose you saw his legs?"

"Well that explains it, Coach is half goat, and what are you, half fish?" Leo said, clearly not believing anything the dark-haired boy was saying.

"Well if you put it that way kind of," the boy chuckled, looking slightly awkward.

Great they were stuck with Mr Fish and Mr Bulky over there in the chariot. Trying to make sense of things Jason said, "What Leo meant is that we were attacked by _venti,_ storm spirits."

The boy looked confused, and beckoned for the other guy on the chariot to come over, "hey Butch what is a _venti?_ "

Butch said, "Well we called them _anemoi theellai_ , but I think you don't know that either, just like the blonde kid said they are storm spirits."

Looking at him he looked pretty scary with all his muscle and the way he stood, glaring at us. Oddly he had a tattoo of a rainbow on his biceps, slightly destroying the image of him being terrifying.

With that the green-eyed boy became serious again, the storm appearing in his eyes again, "anyway who are you guys and what happened?"

Jason did his best to explain what happened but it was hard to concentrate while those intense green eyes bore into him. Leo and Piper adding to his story when needed. Finally the crazy morning was fully recounted to the boys.

However the storm-eyed boy did not look satisfied with what he is told, "She _told_ me she would be here, and that I would find answers," he all but screamed to the sky. He fell to the floor, "she told me if I am things will be fine again, that I will finally have a break."

"Percy," Butch grunted. "Check it out." He pointed at Jason's feet.

*Jason hadn't thought much about it, but he was still missing his left shoe, which had been blown off by the lighting. His bare foot felt okay, but it looked like a lump of charcoal.

"The guy with one shoe," said the bald dude. "He's the answer."*

Percy looked at me with his intense and fierce eyes but I could see a sense of pleading as if saying, _tell me anything please_.

Jason didn't know what to say, "I-I don't know anything I'm sorry," he looked to the ground. "I don't even know myself much less anything about other people."

Percy got up from his place and looked at the floor as if he was mourning, "I was probably tricked Butch, I should've never trusted Hera, she hates Annabeth." He started moving towards the chariot but before he got there he turned around and fixed Jason with a resentful look. "We'll settle this later."

Jason saw Piper clench her fists, "what is his problem, one minute he is all friendly next he looks like he is ready to kill us. And what is _going_ on?"

"Piper is right on that one mate," Leo agreed.

Butch looked between us and said, "I'll explain everything later but for now we have to get you guys out of here."

Jason looked at Butch like he was out of his mind, "I am not being anywhere near _him_ ," Jason pointed towards the black-haired boy. "I feel like if I go near him he will tear me apart with his own hands."

Butch hesitated, "He is lot better than he was before, when he found out she was missing and then got that message from Hera he nearly destroyed the camp and was more ready to go to Olympus and destroy the gods."

"Gods?" Jason heard Leo mutter behind him.

"Cut the guy some slack please," Butch continued. "He is normally one of the best people to be around but after she disappeared and he had a vision about coming here and finding someone with one shoe who would solve his problem he is pretty stressed."

"Who disappeared, is that the problem?" Piper asked.

"He has been looking for one of our campers who has been missing for three days," Butch said. "He is literally going mad with worry and he hoped that she would be here but as we can all see she is not."

"Who is he looking for?" Jason asked.

Butch took a deep breath, "his girlfriend named Annabeth Chase." Butch looked at all of them, "and if he doesn't find her soon I feel sorry for anyone who gets in his way."


	2. II : Jason

**A/N: When I put * it means I got it from the book, it won't happen very often but sometimes it happens (I'll try to lessen it to myself barely using it) I did use it to describe Camp Half-Blood because I didn't have any other way of describing the Camp. I changed a few words but you probably won't notice it.**

 **I've actually never read a fanfiction with this story line but I really should so I can avoid any copying of ideas. So if this story is similar to any others it is pure coincidence because I probably don't even know that story exists.**

 **Anyway this is chapter two, I'm thinking of giving Percy a point of view. Would any of you want to see that?**

II : Jason

Jason's day had been hectic so far but it seemed to be getting a lot more, with his morning packed with _venti_ , satyrs, and learning that he had the ability to fly Jason assumed that would be impossible. He was totally wrong.

Piper face was filled with dread, like something bad was about to start, and with the way things were going Jason wouldn't be surprised.

He stood in the back with Piper and Leo, holding on the sides trying not fall out of the backless chariot while it lurched and bumped. Jason wondered if he would be able to catch everyone before they fell to their death, it didn't seem likely.

The bald guy, Butch was handling the reins while Percy tried to adjust a bronze navigation device but he looked as scared of flying as the rest of them. Only Butch looked fine with being in the air. After he successfully finished adjusting the device, Percy held onto the edge of the chariot, closing his eyes, and looking he was about to sick. Every time the chariot would bump around Percy winced and moved his lips as if saying a prayer. Jason found it hard not feel sorry for the guy even though Percy seemed like he hated Jason. Jason however felt right in element even with the fear that he might fall.

Jason looked at his friends? Honestly with losing his memory Jason had no idea what to think of them, _especially_ Piper. After the fall Jason felt weird around Piper, because even though he was supposedly her boyfriend, Jason just couldn't remember. And if Jason had to be real to himself, he wished he could remember if he had a past with them, after surviving the _venti_ with Leo and Piper he wanted to know that he and Leo were best friends and that Piper was his girlfriend. But things won't be as simple as that. With that Jason turned and looked at the horizon trying not to think about anything.

Meanwhile Leo was being annoying as usual. Talking to Butch how awesome everything was while spitting out pegasus feathers. "As cool as this where are we even going?"

"A safe place." Percy replied, even though he looked like he was to throw up. "The _only_ safe place for kids like us, safe from whatever attacked you on the Grand Canyon and lots more." Percy turned and looked at all of us. "It's called Camp Half-Blood."

"Half-Blood?" Piper suddenly looked guarded, it made sense for her to be like that being half Cherokee and all. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Jason decided to correct her, "she means that we are half god, half mortal, also known as demigods."

Percy turned back to the front of the chariot. "Yeah, what Jason said. My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea and my mother is Sally Jackson, a mortal. While Butch's godly parent is Iris, the rainbow goddess."

Leo looked like he was about to say something stupid so Jason jumped in before he could get in trouble. "So is that why you look so uncomfortable to be in the air?" Jason said. "Because your dad is the sea god while this is the sky, you are not in his domain."

Even though Percy was turned away from Jason he could tell that he was slightly embarrassed. "I guess," Percy muttered. "I mean part of it is that whenever I'm in the sky Zeus gets mad and tries to shoot me down or at least make the ride hell."

Suddenly Jason saw something in the corner of his eye. "The left wheel!" Jason shouted. "It's on fire!"

Jason could hear Percy say behind him, "and there it is, uncle Zeus decided to pay me a visit."

Ignoring him Jason stepped back while the chariot was shuddering, looking like it was about to fall out of the sky. "I don't think it is Lord Zeus," Jason said. "Look there are more _venti_."

Piper tried to shout out from the roaring wind, "but they look like horses."

"Lets just assume they come in different shapes," Percy shouted out, his face even more green. "It doesn't really matter what shape they are, what matters is that they are very keen on killing us so hold on this is going to get rough."

Butch grabbed the reins even tighter and pulled on them then flicked them. Jason felt like his insides were coming out of his throat and then everything went black. When his sight came back the chariot was in a totally different place.

A freezing, cold, and grey ocean spread all the area on their left while on their right were snowy fields and forests. *Directly below them was a green valley, like an island of springtime, rimmed with snowing hills on three sides and water to the north. Jason saw a cluster of buildings which were like ancient Greek temples, a big blue mansion, ball courts, a lake and a climbing wall with, was that _lava_? Jason didn't have any time to comprehend any of what he was seeing because the chariot chose that time to have its wheels fall off and drop out of the sky.*

Butch and Percy were trying to keep control of the chariot. Butch keeping a tight hold of the reins and Percy was actually talking to the pegasi, as if he was trying to urge them to keep going. Jason wasn't even going to try to question that. However the labor for the poor pegasi was too much after that burst of speed and carrying all of them.

"The lake!" Percy yelled. " Aim for the lake I can help from there."

"Wait!" Piper yelled back. "Going there would be like suici-"

Piper never got to finish her sentence because then there was a giant BOOM! Jason prepared to be crushed and closed his eyes.

However the moment they seem to hit the lake the water cushioned under them, as if welcoming them. Jason opened his eyes and saw that Percy had his hands held out and looked deep in focus. Suddenly figures popped out of the water, girls with long black hair and glowing yellow eyes grabbed the demigods and pulled them to the shore. Even though Jason didn't exactly submerge into the lake he was wet and shivering. Butch stood at the edge of the shore still grasping the ruined reins while the pegasi were still in the lake splashing water everywhere. Percy was laying on the sand gasping for breath and looking extremely tired but still perfectly dry. Jason thought if it was up to Percy he would of slept right there and then.

It seemed like kids fell into the lake a lot because people were already surrounding them with blankets and asking loads of questions. Some of them were helping Percy up while others brought big bronze leaf-blower-looking things and blasted them with hot air. Thankfully this made him dry but didn't take away the fear that they nearly died.

There was about twenty campers around them, Jason noticed that some of them were even as young as nine years old while others old as nineteen. Most, if not all were dressed in orange t-shirts with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' written on them with a picture of a Pegasus beneath the letters. Jason turned around and saw those glowing yellow eyed girls wave at him then go below the surface of the lake, a second later the remains of the broken and burnt chariot appeared on the surface and was thrown near them.

A blond guy with a bow and quiver on his back pushed through the crowds and ran to Percy. "I said borrow the chariot not destroy it!"

Percy sighed and hung his head down. "Sorry Will, I promise I will get it fixed."

Will scowled at his ruined chariot and said. "You mean you will get Cabin Nine to fix it, I don't think I'll be trusting you near my chariot anytime soon Jackson."

Percy just gave him a lopsided grin, Will then proceeded to look at Jason, Leo, and Piper. "So these are the new kids huh." Will said. "They are way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed yet?"

"Because gods can't keep their promises, to think I trusted them to claim all their children." Percy grumbled.

"What do you mean by being claimed?" Leo asked.

Before Percy or Will could answer Leo's question someone shouted out from the crowd of campers. "Any sign of Annabeth?"

"No," Percy admitted, looking defeated.

Mutters could be heard from the campers milling around, this Annabeth girl must be really important around here if her being missing caused such an impact.

Another person pushed through the crowd, this time a tall Asian girl. She had black hair in ringlets and perfect makeup. Along with all her jewelry she wore the camp T-shirt and jeans, but she even made the plain clothing look glamorous. She looked between the trio, just giving a glance to Leo, then she curled her lip at Piper, like she was a piece of dirt under her shoe, but when she looked at Jason it was with interest more than anything. Jason felt like he wouldn't like her that much.

"I hope they were worth the trouble they put dear Percy through" she said while battering her eyelashes at the said boy. Percy just stared blankly back.

Leo also stared at her blankly and snorted at her. "What are we, some pets for your entertainment?"

Jason actually agreed with him. "No kidding, just give us some answers before you start judging us, for starters where are we, why are we here, and how long do we need to stay?"

Beside Piper looked anxious but Jason didn't put any thought to it, he was pretty nervous in front of all the campers too.

"Jason," Percy said while holding up both his hands as if he was surrendering. "I'll answer your questions don't worry it's just that we were kind of preoccupied with not dying. And, Drew," he glared at the girl," all demigods are worth the trouble even if they don't meet up to your standards. Also even though we didn't find Annabeth, Butch and I found three new demigods which makes the trip worthwhile!"

Drew took a step back and tried to look innocent while Piper took a step forward. "It's not like we asked to be brought here."

Drew snarled back at Piper. "It's not like we want you here anyway _hun_ , be glad Percy is nice because nobody else would bring back something that looks like that. Do you always go for the roadkill look?"

Piper looked like she was going to punch Drew in the face but Percy stepped in. "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it all Drew." Percy said, glaring even harder. "This is not how we welcome campers, we assign them guides, give them a tour, and hope for them to be claimed by nightfall. We do not be rude to them."

Before Drew could say anything back Piper asked. "Would someone please tell me what _claimed_ means?"

Nobody seem to pay Piper any attention because the campers were gasping and point at Leo, more specifically Leo's head. The area seemed to have been bathed in a strange red light, as if there was a bonfire behind them. Jason turned towards Leo and saw something that was familiar to him, but he couldn't remember exactly was it was.

Above Leo's head was a fiery hammer, it looked holographic and was blazing.

Percy pointed at the image. "That is claiming."

Piper looked like she suddenly couldn't breathe and was gaping at the flaming hammer while Leo was running around like an idiot.

"What did I do?" Leo shouted, backing towards the lake. "Is my hair on hair?" He ducked trying to escape the symbol. "Oh god, my hair is on fire!" The symbol just followed him weaving along with Leo's movement as if it was writing a message.

Jason heard Butch mutter, "this can't be good. The curse –"

"Butch, please shut up," Percy said looking almost pained. "Leo, you've just been claimed –"

A light went off in Jason's head, he finally remembered something even if it was really little. *"By a god," Jason interrupted. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?"*

Percy's eyes scrunched up in confusion as if he was trying to remember something. "You mean Hephaestus right?" Percy asked. "At least I think that Vulcan is Hephaestus' Roman name, I faintly remember hearing it in my Latin class in sixth grade."

Jason nodded in confirmation and all eyes turned to him.

Defusing the tension, Leo decided to say something stupid. "Vulcan or Hephaestus I don't care." Leo said. "But what the heck do you mean? I'm not a Vulcan, I don't even like _Star Trek_!"

"Hephaestus is the god of blacksmiths and fire," Percy replied to Leo's panicked outburst. "Vulcan is just his Roman name."

Even though the fiery hammer had faded Leo still moved his hands above his head, like he was afraid it was still following. "Who? The god of what? I don't understand what's going on!"

Percy turned to one of the campers at the front. "Hey Travis, Connor which ever you are, would you be kind enough to take Leo on a tour? Show him his new cabin and bunk-mates."

A brown haired boy with mischievous features gave Percy a thumbs up. "Sure thing mate." The boy walked towards Leo. "Travis Stoll, son of Hermes at your service."

Leo was still very confused. "What's Cabin Nine?" Leo asked. "Who are going to be my bunk-mates?"

"Come on elf boy I'll explain everything on the way," Travis said putting a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Just enjoy my tour, just no guarantee that you may keep all your belongings." Travis smirked. "They might just fall into the wrong hands."

Jason had a feeling that those wrong hands were Travis' hands, he felt quite sorry that Leo was stuck with him.

Now that Percy had dealt with Leo, he turned to Jason and gave him his full attention. Jason felt his sea-green eyes on him while he looked, Percy's eyes widen a fraction when they landed on Jason's right arm. "Hey Jason?" Percy asked. "Hold out your right arm."

After falling into the lake Jason had removed his windbreaker, he didn't notice anything weird about his arms however it seems that Percy did. Jason did what Percy asked and was shocked by what he saw. On the inside of his right forearm was a tattoo. It was darkly etched, a dozen straight lines like a bar code, and over that an eagle with the letters _SPQR_.

Beside him Piper looked as shocked as him, looking at the tattoo as if it wasn't real. "I've never seen marks like this," Percy said, he looked at Will. "Have you?"

Will looked at the marks again and replied, "It's an acronym of _Senātus Populusque Rōmānus_ , and it's a Roman saying." Will furrowed his brows. "Why would Jason have that on his arms, burned on no less?"

The other campers pushed forward trying to get a glance at the tattoo, but the marks seem to bother them, almost like he was declaring war on them.

Jason felt like they wanted him to explain but he just shook his head. "I'm really sorry I'm saying this and I'm getting tired too of it but I don't know."

No one said anything but they all looked at Percy waiting for his verdict. It was clear that Percy was in charge of the campers because they always looked to him for guidance. Jason felt a pang of jealously at that but quickly pushed it away. He had no idea where that feeling came from but he felt like he should be in charge and people should be looking up to him. He couldn't remember if he ever had a leading role but it like it was natural for him to lead other people. Jason made sure not to mention this urge to lead to anyone, he had a feeling like it wouldn't go so well.

Percy just sighed and put his fingers at his temples and started rubbing them, looking stressed. "Annabeth was a lot at this whole leading actual matters than me I'm better on the battlefield." Will patted his back as a sign of comfort. "He needs to go to Chiron," Percy decided. "He will know what to do."

Drew looked like she was about to volunteer herself to escort Jason there but Percy put a quick stop to that. "Hey Malcom could you take Jason to the big house?"

Drew glared at Percy but a blond guy with grey eyes, presumably Malcom nodded. "If this guy could help finding my sister Annabeth I'll do anything." Malcom beckoned for Jason to follow. "Come on now our director is an interesting guy you'll like him everyone does."

Jason didn't feel reassured by that but he followed anyway, he heard Piper say behind him, "Who Chiron and is Jason in trouble because of his tattoo?"

Jason then heard Percy reply, "I don't know Piper but you also need a tour so follow me I'll try to explain everything the best I can." Jason could literally see the embarrassed grin even though he had his back to them. "As you'll probably tell while I'm giving it I'm the best explainer, sorry."

That was the last thing he heard as he followed Malcom through the crowd, all the campers eyes on him. He approached the big house and Jason had a feeling he was on the way to his doom.

 **A/N: So it's New Year's Eve and I'm spending writing this. I didn't want to write this from Piper's POV even though in the book it is from Piper's because I didn't want to copy the book that much. I tried getting Jason's emotions right, I've never written him so it was hard but I hope it came out okay. I also didn't want to use the same campers give tours to Jason, Piper, and Leo because you know originality. And I always found it strange that Annabeth didn't stand up more for Piper when Drew made fun of Piper so I fixed it with Percy. Anyway I'm rambling hope you enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
